Im Nayoung
|birthday = December 18, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 171cm |weight = 50kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Im Nayoung (임나영) is currently an idol under Sublime Artist Agency. She ranked #10 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup of I.O.I. Career & History Nayoung auditioned for JYP Entertainment twice before joining Pledis. In May 2016, Nayoung debuted in I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. After the promotions with I.O.I were complete, in March 2017, Nayoung debuted as a member of the girl group PRISTIN. In early 2018, Nayoung along with other Pristin members, formed and debuted a sub-unit called Pristin V. The released their single, "Get It". On May 24, 2019 reports were made that Pledis and the members of Pristin have decided to disband the group. The label confirmed the news and revealed that Nayoung, Roa, Yuha, Eunwoo, Xiyeon, and Kyla have terminated their contracts with Pledis. Meanwile, Kyulkyung, Yehana, and Sungyeon have decided to continue with Pledis. It is not know what the future is of the remaining members, whether they will redebut or work on solo projects. In August of 2019, it was announced that Nayoung signed on to Sublime Artist Agency. It is still not known what her future debut plans are. As of late, she has been focusing on her modeling career. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Fingertips" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Pristin Albums * Hi! Pristin (2017) * Schxxl Out (2017) Singles * "WE" (As Pledis Girls) (2016) * "Wee Woo" (2017) * "Black Widow" (2017) * "We Like" (2017) Pristin V Singles * "Get It" (2018) OST * "I Love You, I Remember You" (Moonlovers) (with I.O.I) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Whatta Man (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Pristin * We (2016) * Wee Woo (2017) ** Wee Woo Dance Version (2017) * We Like (2017) ** We Like Dance Version (2017) Pristin V * Get It (2018) * Spotlight (2018) Appearances * Kye Bum Zu - Game Over (2014) * Orange Caramel - My Copycat (2014) * Raina & SanE - * Troy - Why Are We (2014) * Hanhae - Man of the Year (2015) * Ailee - If You (2016) Gallery Promotional Nayoung Pledis Girlz Profile.jpg|Pledis Girlz Nayoung Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Nayoung Whatta Man Profile.jpg|"Whatta Man" Nayoung Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Nayoung Hi Pristin Profile.png|''Hi! Pristin'' Nayoung Schxxl Out Profile.jpg|''Schxxl Out'' Im Nayoung Get It.jpg|"Get It" Produce 101 Im Nayoung Produce 101 Profile.jpg Im Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Im Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Im Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Im Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Im Nayoung Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Prictorial Im Nayoung Esquire 1.jpg|''Esquire'' (1) Im Nayoung Esquire 2.jpg|''Esquire'' (2) Im Nayoung Esquire 3.jpg|''Esquire'' (3) Im Nayoung Esquire 4.jpg|''Esquire'' (4) Im Nayoung Nylon 2.jpg|''Nylon'' (1) Im Nayoung Nylon 3.jpg|''Nylon'' (2) Im Nayoung Nylon 4.jpg|''Nylon'' (3) Im Nayoung Nylon 5.jpg|''Nylon'' (4) Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Pledis ParkSiyeon, LimNayoung, JungEunwoo, ZhouJieQiong @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Pledis Trainees Performance EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Im Nayoung - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣLim Na Young – Group 1 After School ♬AH EP.04 20160212|Ah Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣLim Na Young - ♬SAY MY NAME @ Position Eval.(DANCE) EP.07 20160304|Say My Name Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣLim Na Young - ♬Fingertips @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Fingertips Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 임나영 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Lim Na Young Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이오아이 임나영 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Lim Na Young Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Produce 101 직캠 임나영 - ♬WHATTA MAN @아이오아이 컴백 카운트다운 160808 EP.20|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 임나영 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Lim Na Young Fancam @엠카운트다운 160818|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 임나영 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Lim Na Young Fancam @엠카운트다운 160811|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (3) Selfie MV 나영CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I) - 너무너무너무|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 임나영 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Lim Na Young VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Pristin Category:Pristin V